Obi-Wan Kenobi
02:18, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET)}} Obi-Wan Kenobi war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens, der im Laufe seines Lebens die Geschichte der Galaxis und des Jedi-Ordens maßgeblich prägte. Der besonnene und ruhige Jedi zeichnete sich durch ein gutes diplomatisches Gespür aus und wurde in Kriegszeiten als ein fähiger Unterhändler bekannt. Darüber hinaus war er ein Meister sowohl im Umgang mit der Macht als auch dem Lichtschwert, und trotz seiner Abneigung gegen das Fliegen, ein exzellenter Pilot. Nach seiner Ausbildung als Jüngling nahm Qui-Gon Jinn den jungen Obi-Wan als Padawan an und die beiden entwickelten in vielen Jahren und auf gemeinsamen Missionen eine tiefe Verbundenheit miteinander. Im Jahr 32 VSY wurden Obi-Wan und sein Meister als Vermittler zum von der Handelsföderation blockierten Planeten Naboo geschickt, wurden jedoch in eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung auf dem Planeten verwickelt, an dessen Ende jedoch ein schwerer Verlust für Obi-Wan stand: Sein Meister wurde im Duell mit dem Sith-Lord Darth Maul tödlich verletzt und starb kurz darauf in den Armen seines Padawan. Gemäß eines Versprechens an seinen Meister nahm der nun zum Jedi-Ritter ernannte Obi-Wan Anakin Skywalker, einen Sklavenjungen von Tatooine, den Qui-Gon für den Auserwählten hielt, als eigenen Padawan an. In den folgenden Jahren erlebten Meister und Schüler viele Abenteuer, wobei Obi-Wan zunächst allerdings vergeblich versuchte, eine ähnlich feste Beziehung zu Anakin aufzubauen, wie er sie einst mit seinem Meister pflegte. Zehn Jahre später wurde ein vergeblicher Anschlag auf Senatorin Padmé Naberrie verübt und Obi-Wan und Anakin übernahmen die Ermittlungen. Während sein Padawan Padmé nach Naboo begleitete, entdeckte Obi-Wan auf dem entfernten Planeten Kamino eine Klonarmee, die für die Galaktische Republik produziert worden war. Weitere Nachforschungen führten zunächst Obi-Wan, als auch später Anakin und Padmé, auf den Planeten Geonosis, wo kurz darauf die Klonkriege ausbrachen, die für die folgenden drei Jahre die Galaxis entscheidend prägen sollten. Im Verlauf vieler Schlachten erwarb sich Obi-Wan Kenobi den Ruf eines fähigen Generals, der seine Truppen taktisch überlegt und präzise einzusetzen vermochte. Nach der Rückkehr des zuvor entführten Kanzlers Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY, der in Wahrheit der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious war, verführte dieser Anakin Skywalker zur Dunklen Seite der Macht und rief die Order 66 aus, welche die Vernichtung aller Jedi als Feinde der Republik verursachte. Kenobi, der soeben auf Utapau General Grievous hatte töten können, überlebte den Angriff seiner Klonkrieger ebenso wie Meister Yoda auf Kashyyyk. Die beiden Jedi-Meister kehrten nach Coruscant zurück, nur um einen verwüsteten Jedi-Tempel vorzufinden und den Fall Anakin Skywalkers zu entdecken. Obi-Wan folgte Anakin nach Mustafar und besiegte diesen nach einem schicksalhaften Duell. Im Glauben, sein ehemaliger Padawan sei dort gestorben, ging Obi-Wan ebenfalls ins Exil nach Tatooine, um dort über Luke Skywalker, den Sohn Anakins und Padmés, zu wachen. Auch während dieser Zeit war Obi-Wan Kenobi noch am Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium beteiligt, unter anderem als Mentor für Ferus Olin. 19 Jahre später brachte ein Hilferuf Leia Organas, der Tochter Anakins und Zwillingsschwester Lukes, den Jedi zurück in die galaktische Auseinandersetzung. Er begann Lukes Ausbildung zum Jedi und half diesem bei der Flucht vom ersten Todesstern, was ihn jedoch selbst das Leben kostete. Doch auch nach seinem Tod durch Darth Vader lebte er als Machtgeist weiter, der Luke noch einige Zeit nach dem Sieg über das Imperium hin und wieder als Mentor zur Seite stand. Biografie Abenteuer mit Quinlan Vos thumb|right|Obi-Wan und Quinlan freunden sich an. Im Jahr 44 VSY nahmen Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan im Vorfeld des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges an der Seite von Tyvokka, Plo Koon und Senator Finis Valorum an Verhandlungen mit dem Geschäftsmann Iaco Stark teil, die jedoch in einem Desaster und dem Tod Tyvokkas während eines Feuergefechts endeten. Nachdem die Jedi daraufhin nach Troiken flogen, um dort am Kampf der republikanischen Truppen gegen die Armee Starks teilzunehmen, trafen Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan auf dem Weg zum Schlachtfeld auf Meister Tholme und seinen Padawan Quinlan Vos, die bei der Verfolgung von Starks Piraten ebenfalls auf den Planeten gelangt waren. Während der weiteren Mission freundeten sich Obi-Wan und Quinlan schnell miteinander an, wozu vor allem ein intensives Gespräch und die gegenseitige Hilfe bei der Konfrontation mit einem Schwarm Challat-Fressern beitrug. Im weiteren Verlauf des kurzen Krieges gelang es dem Meistern und ihren Padawanen, den von einem Computervirus infizierten Schiffen der Republik einen Reparaturcode zukommen zu lassen und so vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren. Schließlich gelang es dem Jedi-Einsatzteam und den republikanischen Streitkräften, die Truppen von Iaco Stark zu besiegen und den Krieg zu beenden. thumb|left|Obi-Wan und [[Quinlan Vos auf Ragoon VI.]] Kurz nach dem Ende des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges verließ Jedi-Meister Tholme erneut seinen Padawan, um auf eine verdeckte Mission zu gehen. Währenddessen übergab er Quinlan in die Obhut von Qui-Gon Jinn, dessen Schüler Obi-Wan sich während des kurzen Krieges mit dem jungen Kiffar angefreundet hatte. Um die Zeit zu nutzen und sowohl die Jedi-Fähigkeiten als auch die Freundschaft der beiden zu fördern und zu stärken, nahm Qui-Gon die beiden Padawane mit zu einer Trainingsmission auf den idyllischen Planeten Ragoon VI, einer traditionellen Ausbildungsstätte des Jedi-Ordens. Während ihres Aufenthaltes dort versuchten sich Obi-Wan und Quinlan immer wieder gegenseitig zu beeindrucken, sodass sie auch eines Tages am Ufer eines Flusses auf instabilen gestapelten Steinplatten balancierten. Doch Quinlan überschätzte dabei seine Fähigkeiten und stürzte in den reißenden Fluss. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Obi-Wan hinterher, um seinen Freund zu retten. Tief unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche erreichte er den bewusstlosen Kiffar schließlich, doch nun hatte auch Obi-Wan die Orientierung verloren und war der Verzweiflung nahe. In diesem Moment nahm Qui-Gon jedoch durch die Macht Kontakt mit seinem Padawan auf, beruhigte ihn und geleitete ihn ebenfalls mithilfe der Macht zurück an die Oberfläche. Obwohl alles glimpflich ausgegangen war, wollte Quinlan jedoch nicht über den Vorfall reden, der weitere Aufenthalt auf Ragoon VI verlief daraufhin ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Aurgrund dieses Ereignisses intensivierte sich die Freundschaft der beiden Padawane, die sie über viele Jahre hinweg aufrecht erhalten konnten. Weitere Missionen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon befanden sich gerade auf dem Planeten Yorn Skot, als ein luxuriöser Wolkenwagen namens Aurorient Express ins Trudeln geriet und abstürzte. Da der Weg bis auf die Oberfläche jedoch extrem lang war und 84 Minuten dauerte, enterten die Jedi das abstürzende Schiff und setzten alles daran, den Antrieb zu reparieren und die verwantwortliche Terroristengruppe unschädlich zu machen. Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung der Insassen wurde der Express allerdings von empörten Angestellten mittels einer Bombe zerstört. Im Jahr 37 VSY kam Baroness Omnino nach Coruscant, um den Beitritt zur Republik zu verhandeln. Trotz ihrer Ablehnung gegen die Jedi flehte sie nach einem tödlichen Attentat auf ihren Sohn Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan an, dessen Tod zu untersuchen. Nachdem die beiden herausgefunden hatten, dass mantellianische Savrips für das Unglück verantwortlich waren, reisten die Jedi nach Ord Mantell, um die Hintergründe zu erforschen. Zusammen mit einer örtlichen Bauernfamilie untersuchten sie die Angelegenheit, wobei sich herausstellte, dass die Savrips unschuldig waren und in Wirklichkeit Baroness Omnino eine Scharade inszeniert hatte, um Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan zu töten. Die beiden konnten daraufhin einen von Omnino angeheuerten Terroristen ausschalten, die Baroness töten und somit ihr Komplott gegen die Jedi und die Savrips verhindern. Ein Jahr vor der Schlacht von Naboo wurde der Jedi-Orden in einen Kampf mit den kriegerischen Yinchorri verwickelt, die von Sith-Lord Darth Sidious gegen den Orden aufgehetzt worden waren. Zusammen mit einem Einsatzteam, dem außer Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon unter anderem auch die Jedi Micah Giiett, Tsui Choi, Mace Windu und Adi Gallia angehörten. Nach einigen heftigen Auseinandersetzungen im Heimatsystem der Saurierspezies konnte die Bedrohung jedoch besiegt werden. Kurz darauf brachen Meister und Padawan zu einer Mission auf Arorua auf, die sich für Obi-Wan schon bald als eine weitere Lehrstunde in Sachen Lebendiger Macht herausstellen sollte. Nachdem die beiden von wilden Tieren angegriffen worden waren, retteten sie einem Einheimischen das Leben, wobei sich dieser keineswegs dankbar zeigte und Obi-Wan seinen Meister darum bat, ihn wegzuschicken, was dieser jedoch ablehnte. Später bestand Qui-Gon darauf, ein Monster zu töten, obwohl sein Padawan dies nicht verstand. Allerdings hatte die Macht seinem Meister vorgeschrieben dies zu tun. Korruption und Verrat im Senat Im Jahr 33 VSY untersuchten Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan den Hinweisen eines Informanten nachgehend die Aktivitäten der Nebula Front gegen die Handelsföderation bei Dorvalla. Dabei verfolgten die Jedi den von den Terroristen angeheuerten Captain Arwen Cohl und seine Piraten, die eine Ladung Aurodium-Barren stehlen und den Frachter Revenue zerstören konnten. Doch auch nach Cohls geglückter Flucht blieben die beiden Jedi dem Piraten auf den Fersen und deckten die Verbindung zwischen dem Mirialaner und den Terroristen auf, nur um von einem geplanten Attentat auf den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum zu erfahren, der derzeit versuchte, die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten im Äußeren Rand beschließen zu lassen. Um der zunehmenden Unmut der betreffenden Parteien entgegenzuwirken, setzte Valorum auf Anraten Senator Palpatines einen Handelsgipfel auf Eriadu an, was der Nebula Front durchaus gelegen kam. Nach einer Mission zum Planeten Asmeru, dem Stützpunkt der Terroristen, erfuhren die Jedi und die Sicherheitsbehörden über die Attentatspläne während des Gipfels und brachen umgehend nach Eriadu auf. Nach mehreren Täuschungsmanövern seitens Eru Matalis, dem „Havac“ genannten Anführer der Nebula Front, konnte Obi-Wan seinen Meister durch die Erinnerung an eine Parabel des Jedi-Meisters Anoon Bondara auf die Lösung seiner noch unklaren Verdachtsmomente bringen, woraufhin die Jedi die Pläne der Terroristen erkannten und den Gipfel selbst bestmöglich absicherten. Mithilfe des von Havac betrogenen Captain Cohl konnte Matalis festgesetzt werden. Zu spät erkannte der schwer verletzte Pirat, dass das Attentat nicht Valorum galt sondern der Delegation der Handelsföderation. Auch Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon und Saesee Tiin konnten das Massaker in der abgeschotteten Loge der Delegation nicht verhindern, als ihre Kampfdroiden ferngesteuert das Feuer eröffneten. Allerdings ging auch Valorum nicht unbeschadet aus diesen Ereignissen hervor, da der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, Urheber der kompletten eingefahrenen Situation, falsche Korruptionsbeweise gegen den Kanzler platziert hatte, die einen Vertrauensverlust gegenüber dem Staatsoberhaupt im Senat nach sich zogen. So bedauerte auch der Hohe Rat der Jedi zusammen mit Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan den Verlauf der Ereignisse und ihre Unfähigkeit, Valorum vor politischem Schaden zu schützen. Kurze Zeit später untersuchte Obi-Wan Kenobi das Verschwinden Anoon Bondaras und seiner Padawan Darsha Assant. Nach Bondaras Tod bei der Explosion eines Luftgleiters fand Obi-Wan Beweise, die auf eine mögliche Beteiligung eines Sith beim Tod des Jedi und dem Verschwinden Darshas hinwiesen. Trotz der brisanten Hinweise und ihrer noch erschreckenderen Implikationen wurde der Padawan kurz darauf von den Ermittlungen abgezogen, da er und sein Meister auf Wunsch Kanzler Valorums nach Naboo gesandt werden sollten, um dort aufgrund ihrer vorausgehenden Erfahrungen Verhandlungen mit der Handelsföderation zu führen, die derzeit aus Protest gegen die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten eine Raumblockade über dem Planeten errichteten. Fünf Tage nach Qui-Gons Tod und der Aufnahme Anakins in den Jedi-Orden verfasste Obi-Wan einen Bericht über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse mit dem Schwerpunkt auf die Begegnung mit Darth Maul. In diesem Bericht gesteht der Jedi-Ritter ein, dass er die Gefahr auf Tatooine zunächst nicht bemerkt und auch im direkten Kampf mit dem Sith-Lord Fehler gemacht habe. Nachdem sein Meister tödlich verwundet wurde, gab Obi-Wan nach eigener Aussage seinem Zorn nach. Doch im Nachhinein stellte er fest, dass sein Zorn seinen Gegner nur gestärkt und ihn selbst fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Nur durch Qui-Gons Rat, auf die lebendige Macht zu vertrauen, habe er sein Selbstvertrauen zurückgewonnen und Maul besiegen können. Doch wie alle anderen Jedi stellte sich Obi-Wan nun die Frage, ob der getötete Sith der Meister oder der Schüler war. Sein Bericht allerdings sollte dazu dienen, alle Jedi an die Wichtigkeit des Grundsatzes zu erinnern, sich selbst nicht im Zorn zu verlieren.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Meister von Anakin Skywalker thumb|right|Obi-Wan beobachtet [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakins Training.]] Während der folgenden Zeit verbrachten Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein neuer Padawan Anakin Skywalker viel Zeit miteinander, was ihre Beziehung festigte und den jeweils anderen zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Lebens machte. Nach drei Jahren des intensiven Trainings rekapitulierte Obi-Wan in einem Bericht die zurückliegende Zeit mit Anakin und seine Fortschritte. Dabei stellte er neben seinem unglaublichen Talent, das ihn teilweise bereits die Fähigkeiten seiner Lehrer übersteigen ließ, auch zeitweise eine gewisse Arroganz, die Schwierigkeit, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen, und seine Impulsivität fest, die ihn schon mehrmals in Erklärungsnot gebracht hat. Eines Abends fand Obi-Wan seinen Padawan draußen, als er intensiv in den Nachthimmel hinaufschaute. Obi-Wan war sich dabei bewusst, dass Anakin oft an seine Mutter dachte, und fragte ihn danach. Allerdings antwortete er ihm, dass er an Obi-Wans Mutter dachte, da dies schließlich irgendjemand machen müsse. Diese Bemerkung machte Anakins Meister sprachlos und ließ ihn über Anakins Zukunft nachdenken. Wenn der Junge der Prophezeiung des Auserwählten gerecht werden sollte, müsse er sich früher oder später dieses Bandes an seine Vergangenheit entledigen.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt thumb|right|Obi-Wan im Jahr [[27 VSY.]] 27 VSY, im Vorfeld des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts, galt es für den charismatischen Jedi-Meister Jorus C'baoth, einen Disput zwischen Firmenallianz und der ortsansässigen Minengilde auf dem Planeten Barlok auszuhandeln, um Palpatine zur Bewilligung seiner Wünsche hinsichtlich der Expedition zu bewegen. Um den schwierigen C'baoth im Auge zu behalten, entsandte Mace Windu Obi-Wan und Anakin ebenfalls nach Barlok, wo sich der Jedi-Meister nur wenig begeistert über das Eintreffen der beiden zeigte. Während sich C'baoth wieder den Verhandlungen widmete, schickte er Obi-Wan und Anakin zusammen mit seiner Padawan Lorana Jinzler auf einen Stadtrundgang. In einer Cantina unterhielten sich die Jedi über die Vorgänge auf Barlok, wobei Obi-Wan überrascht hören musste, dass Passel Argente selbst bei den Verhandlungen anwesend war. Zufällig belauschten sie dabei ein Gespräch zwischen dem Bartender und Argentes Leibwächter Jerv Riske, den Lorana beim Verlassen der Cantina unbemerkt von Obi-Wan und Anakin verfolgte. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Cantina berichtete Lorana Obi-Wan über ihr Gespräch mit Riske, der sich Sorgen um Argentes Sicherheit machte, worauf der Jedi sofort den Ernst der Lage erkannte und beschloss, unauffällig eigene Ermittlungen anzustellen. Schon kurz darauf beobachteten die Jedi in den Straßen des Patameene-Viertels den Diebstahl zweier Schubdüsen, die neben dem Einbau in Swoops auch für die Herstellung von Raketen verwendet werden konnten. Obi-Wan reagierte sofort und so konnten er und Anakin den jungen Brolfi Duefgrin bis zu seiner Werkstatt verfolgen und einige wichtige Informationen von dem unschuldigen Jungen erhalten. Lorana hingegen verfolgte einen älteren Brolfi in eine Arbeitersiedlung, wo sie jedoch gefangengenommen wurde, kurz nach dem sie ihr Lichtschwert in einer Hecke hatte verstecken können. Inzwischen hatte Obi-Wan bereits versucht, Lorana zu erreichen und den wenig begeisterten C'baoth von ihrem Verschwinden unterrichtet. Als sie den Hinweisen auf den Kontaktmann nachgingen, trafen sie in der Siedlung den dort bereits wartenden Riske. Nachdem die drei das Lichtschwert gefunden hatten, nutzten sie es für einen Hinterhalt, indem Obi-Wan es mit der Macht aktivierte, so die Entführer und Verschwörer hervorlockte und Lorana retten konnte. Weil die erwarteten Anschläge bis zum Verhandlungstag ausblieben, postierten sich die Jedi und Riske an beiden Eingängen des Verhandlungsgebäudes, um mögliche Eindringlinge abfangen zu können. Allerdings hatten sie nicht mit der speziell präparierten Rakete gerechnet, die mittels eines zuvor festgelegten Kurses bis zum eigentlich Saal mit den Verhandelnden vordringen sollte. Durch die erste Überraschung gelang es Lorana und Obi-Wan nicht, die Rakete aufzuhalten, sodass sie tatsächlich bis in den Raum gelangte. Dort wurde sie jedoch von C'baoth mittels der Macht aufgehalten, was ihm eine noch stärkere Position verlieh und dadurch die Gespräche zwischen den streitenden Parteien schnell und effektiv zur Zufriedenheit aller beenden konnte. Der Erfolg der Mission brachte C'baoth schließlich die nötige Unterstützung im Senat und im Jedi-Orden ein, um das Flugprojekt wie geplant durchzuführen. Einige Tage nach seiner Rückkehr nach Coruscant wurde Obi-Wan erneut von Mace Windu zum Gespräch gebeten, wobei er ihn über die politischen Entwicklungen der letzten Tage und den Effekt von C'baoths Auftreten informierte. Aufgrund einiger Hinweise auf einen menschlichen Mitverschwörer argwöhnten beide Jedi eine Verwicklung der Dunklen Seite in diese Angelegenheit, entweder durch die Sith oder eine andere Seite Meister C'baoths. Mace erteilte Obi-Wan daraufhin den nächsten Auftrag: Er und Anakin sollten Jorus C'baoth bitten, ebenfalls mit an Bord des Flugprojekts gehen zu dürfen, um die Situation weiterhin im Auge zu behalten. Trotz Obi-Wans anfänglichem Protest und dem Verweis auf einige dringende Aufgaben auf Sulorine, akzeptierte der Jedi den Auftrag auch nicht zuletzt deshalb, da er und Anakin das Projekt nur bis in die Unbekannten Regionen begleiten und vor dem Sprung in den intergalaktischen Raum mittels einer Delta-12 Skysprite in die Republik zurückkehren sollten. Als sie schließlich bei Yaga Minor an Bord des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts gingen, bemerkte Obi-Wan schnell C'baoths großes Interesse an seinem Schüler Anakin, den er besonders freundlich und väterlich behandelte. Während der folgenden Wochen der Reise bis zum Rand der Unbekannten Regionen machten sich Meister und Schüler mit den Schiffen und ihrer Besatzung vertraut und nahmen an mehreren Übungen teil, die C'baoth koordinierte. Dabei blieb ihnen jedoch nicht die wachsende Geringschätzung verborgen, mit denen C'baoth die nicht machtsensitive Besatzung des Flugprojekts behandelte, sodass sich Obi-Wan sogar als Vermittler betätigen musste. Jedoch erfuhr Kanzler Palpatine bald davon, dass auch Obi-Wan und Anakin mit an Bord waren, was ihn aufgrund seiner Pläne mit Anakin dazu nötigte, die beiden Jedi durch einen geschickten Schachzug zu einer Mission auf Roxuli zu beordern. Obwohl vor allem Anakin nur wenig begeistert vom Verlassen des Projekts war, entschied Obi-Wan jedoch dem Auftrag nachzugehen, da er sonst seinen Geheimauftrag hätte enthüllen müssen. Dies rettete den beiden das Leben, da Darth Sidious bereits die Zerstörung des Projekts in die Wege geleitet hatte. Friedensbewahrer In den Jahren vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege nahmen die Spannungen in der galaktischen Politik immer mehr zu und auch die Jedi mussten mehr und mehr diplomatische Missionen auf sich nehmen. Auch Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gehörten nicht zuletzt wegen Obi-Wans berühmten Verhandlungsgeschick zu den am meisten geforderten Jedi. So mussten die beiden im Jahr 24 VSY beispielsweise Senator Simon Greyshade Personenschutz leisten, da dieser aufgrund seiner Kampagne zur Aufdeckung der Korruption im Galaktischen Senat um sein Leben fürchten musste und sein Vetter bereits vom Dach 500 Republicas geworfen worden war. Zusammen mit Senatswache Sagoro Autem gelang es den beiden Jedi, Simon vor einem Attentat zu schützen. Auch zehn Jahre nach seinem ersten Bericht über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse wurde Obi-Wan Kenobi nach der Schlacht von Geonosis erneut von Jedi-Rat gebeten, eine Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisses aus seiner Perspektive als Entdecker der Klonarmee zu verfassen. Dem Bericht ist ohne Zweifel anzumerken, dass sich Obi-Wan viele Gedanken um Anakins Verletzung und die Hinweise machte, die er von Dooku auf Geonosis erhalten hatte. Inzwischen habe er sogar den Eindruck bekommen, dass er nur eine Spielfigur in einem größeren Plan war, der ihn nahezu zum Auffinden der Klonarmee auf Kamino zwang. Der Bericht schließt mit einem Hinweis darauf, dass Dooku den Tod vieler Jedi zu verantworten habe und deshalb aufgehalten werden müsse.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Klonkriege Erste Schlachten thumb|right|Obi-Wan und [[Anakin Skywalker auf Kamino.]] Nicht lange nach der Schlacht von Geonosis gelangten den Jedi über den verdeckt arbeitenden Quinlan Vos Pläne der Separatisten in die Hände, die Details über einen Angriff auf die Klonanlagen auf Kamino enthielten. Da Obi-Wan Kenobi sich bereits einigermaßen gut mit dem Aufbau von Tipoca City auskannte, übertrug der Jedi-Rat ihm das Kommando über die Verteidigung. Vor der Einsatzbesprechung hatte Anakin allerdings eine Vision der bevorstehenden Schlacht, in der sein Meister mit seinem Jäger abstürzte, und äußerte daraufhin den Wunsch, selbst an der Raumschlacht teilzunehmen. Obi-Wan war jedoch der Meinung, dass Anakin momentan nicht den nötigen inneren Frieden besitze, um dafür geeignet zu sein, und verbot ihm das Eingreifen. Nach einer detaillierten Einsatzbesprechung und Aufgabenverteilung durch Obi-Wan verließen alle Jedi den Raum bis auf den per Hologramm zugeschalteten Quinlan Vos und seinen langjährigen Freund. Auf die Frage, ob er Probleme mit Anakin habe, antwortete Kenobi, dass er seit Geonosis keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hätte, mit seinem Padawan über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse zu reden und diese zu verarbeiten als auch über die ungewöhnliche Situation, in der er zu Anakins Meister geworden war. Quinlan riet ihm daraufhin, seinen Padawan aktiv anzunehmen und es nicht länger als Pflicht gegenüber dem toten Qui-Gon Jinn zu betrachten. Aufgemuntert durch dieses Gespräch erlaubte Obi-Wan seinem Padawan nun doch an der Schlacht teilzunehmen. Tatsächlich stürzte Obi-Wan kurz nach Beginn der Schlacht in das kaminoanische Meer, anders als in Anakins Vision konnte er den Sturz jedoch durch die Macht bremsen, sodass der Jäger auf der Wasseroberfläche trieb. Anakin selbst erging es allerdings nicht viel besser, da eine Meeresbestie nach seinem Jäger schnappte und ihn zur Aufgabe des Schiffes zwang. Daraufhin mussten sich Meister und Padawan gemeinsam auf Obi-Wans sinkendem Delta-7 gegen weitere kleine aggressive Fische wehren, bis sie von einem Kaminoaner und seinem Aiwha zurück in die Stadt gebracht werden konnten. Dort eilten sie Meisterin Shaak Ti zur Hilfe, die zusammen mit einigen Alpha-ARCs junge Klone schützte. Zusammen zogen sich Jedi und Klone in die Laboratorien der 3. Generation Klonkrieger zurück, woraufhin sie den Zugangstunnel sprengten und somit den Kampfdroiden den Zugang verschlossen. Dabei arbeiteten Anakin und Obi-Wan erstmals mit dem ARC-Trooper Alpha-17 zusammen, mit dem die beiden noch viele Missionen bestreiten sollten. Welle der Vernichtung thumb|left|[[Asajj Ventress und Obi-Wan kämpfen auf Ohma-D'un.]] Etwa zehn Wochen nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurden Obi-Wan und Anakin zusammen mit Alpha-17 sowie Jedi-Meister Glaive und seiner Padawan Zule Xiss nach Ohma-D'un entsandt, einem Mond Naboos, zu dem man kurz vorher den Kontakt verloren hatte. Zunächst hatte man einen Angriff von Gewürzschürfern auf die Gungan-Siedler vermutet, doch nach der Landungs stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Separatisten den Mond als Testgebiet für ein hochgrade ätzendes Sumpfgas genutzt und damit alle dort lebenden Gungans qualvoll getötet hatten. Anakin griff daraufhin ungestüm die plündernden Droiden der KUS an, der Rest des Einsatzteams folgte etwas vorsichtiger, wurde kurz darauf jedoch von Kopfgeldjäger Durge angegriffen, den Dooku kurz zuvor bei der Suche nach Boba Fett angeheuert hatte. Noch während sich die Jedi gegen den starken Gen'Dai und seine Superkampfdroiden wehrten, den Schwaden des gefährlichen Gases auszuweichen versuchten und Anakin sich zusammen mit Alpha zu einer Gruppe Überlebender durchschlug, griff eine neue Bedrohung in den Kampf ein: Asajj Ventress, eine von Graf Dooku ausgebildete Dunkle Jedi, köpfte Glaive hinterrücks und lieferte sich dann ein Lichtschwertduell mit Obi-Wan. Ohne zu wissen, wer seine Gegnerin war, sah sich der Jedi-Meister nun sowohl Durge als auch Ventress gegenüber, denen er nur vorläufig durch Zules Hilfe entkommen konnte. Doch Ventress brachte eine neue Variable in den Kampf ein: Mittels der Macht kontrollierte sie die Leichen der gefallenen Gungans und hetzte diese zusätzlich auf die Jedi. Während des Kampfes versuchte Obi-Wan wiederholt, die junge Frau von Dookus dunklem Einfluss zu befreien, woraufhin diese jedoch nur noch vehementer angriff. Inzwischen konnten auch Anakin und Alpha wieder zu ihren Gefährten stoßen und griffen nun mit vereinten Kräften die Dunkle Jedi an. Allerdings stellte sie sich nicht dieser Bedrohung und ergriff mit Hilfe von Durge die Flucht, allerdings nicht ohne das Versprechen eines baldigen Wiedersehens. thumb|right|Obi-Wan und [[Fay bergen das Gegenmittel.]] Aus Sorge um die möglichen Opfer des Sumpfgases entschied der Jedi-Rat, dass schnellstmöglich Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen werden sollten. Obi-Wan erhielt daraufhin den Auftrag, die Suche nach der Produktionsstätte der chemischen Waffe ausfindig zu machen, was ihm auch bald gelang. Während der folgenden Mission auf den Planeten Queyta stellte man ihm die selbst im Jedi-Orden als Legenden verehrten Jedi-Meister Knol Ven'nari, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath und Fay zur Seite, um das Gegenmittel zu bergen. Obwohl die Meister eher als Einzelgänger agierten, waren sie hier gezwungen, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Zusammen infiltrierten sie die Fabrik, nur um dort von Ventress und Durge erwartet zu werden. Sofort kreuzten sich die Klinge Obi-Wans mit denen von Ventress, während Durge sich den anderen Jedi gegenüber sah. Indem er einen Energiegenerator zur Explosion brachte, konnte er Meisterin Ven'nari töten, die den Rest der Gruppe vor dem Feuer schützte. Obi-Wan erhielt nun Rückendeckung von Fay, woraufhin Ventress mit dem Gegenmittel die Flucht ergriff. Durge gelang es derweil, sowohl Meister Diath als auch Antilles in den Lavafluss unterhalb der Fabrik zu stürzen und so zu töten. Mittels der Macht brachte Fay Ventress zu Fall und konnte sie damit so lange ausschalten, bis Obi-Wan das Antidot an sich nehmen konnte. Nach einem weiteren Angriff von Durge durchbohrte die Dunkle Jedi Meisterin Fay hinterrücks mit ihren Klingen und bot dem an einer Klippe hängenden Obi-Wan die Rettung an, sofern er sich Dooku anschlösse. Dieser lehnte jedoch ab und Ventress versprach ihm bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung seinen Tod durch ihr Lichtschwert, bevor sie zusammen mit Durge den Planeten verließ. Mit letzten Kräften half Fay Obi-Wan zurück auf sicheren Boden und übertrug ihm ihre Energiereserven, bevor sie ebenfalls in die Macht einging. Durch Fays Opfer konnte sich Obi-Wan schließlich von der in der Lava versinkenden Fabrikinsel fliehen und zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückzukehren, wo er bereits von Anakin und Mace Windu erwartet wurde. Der Rat war hocherfreut über die Aquirierung des Gegenmittels und hielt nach einer intensiven medizinischen Behandlung Obi-Wans eine Trauerzeremonie für die gefallenen Kameraden ab. Die Befreiung von Muunilinst thumb|left|Obi-Wan und [[Durge kämpfen auf Muunilinst.]] Kurz darauf rückten die republikanischen Truppen nach Muunilinst vor, um dort gegen den Intergalaktischen Bankenverband vorzugehen, der sich ebenfalls den Separatisten angeschlossen hatte. Während Anakin Skywalker das Kommando über die Flotte im Orbit übernahm und den Angriff auf die feindlichen Schiffe leitete, koordinierte General Kenobi den Bodenangriff auf das Hauptquartier des Bankenclans in der Hauptstadt Harnaidan. Zu diesem Anlass hatte sich Obi-Wan eine Klonkrieger-Rüstung mit Umhang zugelegt, um einerseits größere Verbundenheit mit seinen Truppen zu zeigen, andererseits aber auch besser gegen leichte Angriffe geschützt zu sein. Da am Fuße des Hauptquartiers jedoch ein Artillerie-Geschütz angebracht war, die ein direktes Vorrücken unmöglich machte, entsandte Obi-Wan einige ARC-Trooper unter dem Kommando von Captain Fordo, die die Kanone zerstören sollten. Der Auftrag war erfolgreich und so konnten die Klonkrieger weiter in die Stadt vorrücken. Allerdings hatte Dooku Durge nach Muunilinst geschickt, um die dortigen Droidentruppen zu unterstützen. Der Kopfgeldjäger führte nach der Zerstörung der Kanone eine Gruppe IG-Lancer-Droiden in die Schlacht und legte mit diesen einen Großteil der republikanischen Artillerie lahm. Um dieser Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken, ließ Obi-Wan die Klonkrieger ebenfalls aufsitzen und nahm den direkten Kampf mit den Droiden auf. Schließlich war der Jedi direkt mit Durge konfrontiert, dessen Angriffe er diesmal jedoch ohne größere Probleme abwehren konnte. Zu Obi-Wans Überraschung beendete das Durchbohren mit dem Lichtschwert jedoch nicht den Kampf, sondern stachelte Durge noch weiter an. Nach einigen weiteren Angriffen wurde der Kopfgeldjäger allerdings mehrfach von der Lichtschwertklinge zerteilt und so außer Gefecht gesetzt. Obi-Wan machte sich daraufhin im Glauben, Durge getötet zu haben, auf den Weg zum Kommandoposten des Bankenclans, wo er bereits von den ARCs erwartet wurde. Nachdem die Kampfdroiden im Kontrollraum zerstört waren, bat der verängstigte San Hill Obi-Wan um Gnade. In diesem Moment stürmte Durge, der sich inzwischen wieder regeneriert hatte, das Hauptquartier, wurde dabei jedoch von den Klonkriegern mit schwerem Feuer eingedeckt, sodass sein Vormarsch zunächst gestoppt wurde. Nach dem Beschuss mit einem Raketenwerfer war seine Rüstung soweit zerstört, dass der Gen'Dai die Vorteile seiner wahren Form ausnutzen und innerhalb kurzer Zeit die meisten Klonkrieger ausschalten konnte. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit wurde Obi-Wan von Durge gepackt und in dessen Körper gezogen, konnte sich allerdings mit einem starken Machtstoß befreien und gleichzeitig Durges Körper sprengen. Anschließend blieb auch den Angehörigen des Bankenclans keine andere Alternative als die Kapitulation. thumb|right|Obi-Wan empfängt den Hilferuf von [[Daakman Barrek.]] Währenddessen dominierte Anakin die Raumschlacht über dem Planeten, bis ein neuer Gegner in einem wendigen Jäger in den Kampf eingriff und den Raumjägern der Republik stark zusetzte. Sofort heftete sich Anakin ans Heck dieses neuen, anscheinend machtsensitiven Gegners und folgte ihm zunächst in die Atmosphäre Muunilinsts, in die Häuserschluchten Harnaidans und dann in den Hyperraum, sehr zum Missfallen seines Meisters. Aus Sorge um seinen Padawan schickte Obi-Wan ihm eine Einheit Klonkrieger hinterher, die jedoch kurz nach der Landung auf Yavin IV von Asajj Ventress ausgeschaltet wurden. Daraufhin duellierte sich Anakin mit der Dunklen Jedi, wobei er sie schließlich von der Spitze eines alten Massassi-Tempels stürzte. Kurz vor seiner Rückkehr nach Muunilinst kapitulierte schließlich der Bankenclan, woraufhin die Kampfdroiden deaktiviert und die Verantwortlichen Muuns unter Arrest gestellt wurden. Anakin entschuldigte sich bei seinem Meister für das bereitwillige Tappen in die durch die Sith gestellte Falle, woraufhin dieser sich zwar glücklich über die unversehrte Rückkehr seines Padawans zeigte, Anakin aber trotzdem streng tadelte. In diesem Moment erreichte Obi-Wan jedoch ein verzweifelter Hilferuf Daakman Barreks von Hypori, wo die republikanischen Truppen vom neuen General der Droidenarmee, Grievous, vollständig aufgerieben worden und die überlebenden Jedi nun eingekesselt waren. Sofort schickte Obi-Wan Fordo und seine ARC-Einheit nach Hypori, die die Überlebenden schließlich bergen konnte. Mission nach Ord Cestus Die Schlacht von Jabiim thumb|left|[[Alpha-17, Obi-Wan und Sirrus auf Jabiim.]] Ein paar Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr von Ord Cestus wurde Obi-Wan zusammen mit Anakin, einigen anderen Jedi und ihren Padawanen sowie einem großen Kontingent an Klontruppen auf den unwirtlichen Planeten Jabiim geschickt, um dort die separatistische Bewegung unter Alto Stratus zurückzuschlagen. Nach der Zerstörung von mehr als zwölf Außenposten unter anderem durch die neu entwickelten AT-AT-Kampfläufer hatte Stratus noch immer nicht festgesetzt werden können. Der Klonkrieger Alpha-17 schlug deshalb Obi-Wan vor, einen geballten Schlag gegen die politischen Führer des Planeten auszuführen, was der Jedi-Meister jedoch vehement ablehnte, da die Republik unnötige Todesopfer vermeiden wollte. Allerdings konnten beide nicht leugnen, dass die Taktik ihrer Gegner trickreich war: Trotz der vielen Scharmützel waren bislang noch keine Kampfdroiden eingesetzt worden und die anzugreifenden Widerstandsnester entfernten sich immer weiter vom Hauptlager der republikanischen Truppen. Doch eine entscheidende Schlacht für den Konflikt auf dem regengepeitschten Planeten sollte bald erfolgen. Als die Entfernung vom Hauptlager bereits eine Tagesreise betrug, griff Stratus zusammen mit einer Droidenarmee die dort zurückgebliebenen Jedi und Klonkrieger an und konnte ihnen schwere Verluste beibringen, da aufgrund der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse keine Luftunterstützung angefordert werden konnte und die leichteren Kampfläufer durch Schlamm und Regen stark behindert wurden. Schnellstmöglich eilten Kenobi, Skywalker und A-17 mittels eines Repulsorbootes zur Unterstützung ihrer Kameraden zum Hauptlager zurück, wo sie bereits ein Bild der Zerstörung vorfanden, aber trotz ihrer vereinten Bemühungen gelang es Jedi und Klonkriegern nicht, auch den letzten einsatzbereiten AT-AT vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Daraufhin versuchten Obi-Wan und Alpha die im Wrack verschütteten Soldaten zu bergen, wurden dabei jedoch unter den Trümmern des explodierenden Läufers begraben und nach dem Rückzug der Separatisten für tot erklärt. Gefangenschaft auf und Flucht von Rattatak thumb|right|Obi-Wan und [[Alpha-17 fliehen von Rattatak.]] Doch weder Obi-Wan noch Alpha waren bei der Explosion umgekommen. Stattdessen waren sie in separatistische Gefangenschaft geraten und an Asajj Ventress auf Rattatak überstellt worden, die beide unter Folter verhörte. Während Obi-Wan über zwanzig Tage mittels einer machtblockierenden Sith-Foltermaske zermürbt werden sollte, versuchte die Dunkle Jedi bei dem Klonkrieger eine eher blutige Methode, indem sie ihm unzählige Schnitte zufügte. Allerdings konnte auch Alpha dem Verhör dank seiner Konditionierung widerstehen und verriet Ventress nicht den Standort der republikanischen Gießereien, woraufhin sie ihn ebenfalls in Obi-Wans Gefängnis werfen ließ. Durch einen von Obi-Wan ausgelösten Wasserrohrbruch gelang den beiden schließlich die Flucht, wobei sie auch alle anderen Gefangenen befreiten, um zusätzliche Ablenkung zu schaffen. Nach einigen Kämpfen mit Ventress Wachleuten konnten sich die beiden zur Leichenhalle durchschlagen, wo sie auf den gefangenen Kriegsherrn Osika Kirske trafen, der ihnen über die kriegerische Vergangenheit des Planeten Rattatak und Asajj Ventress' Lebensgeschichte erzählte. Dabei erfuhr Obi-Wan, dass die Dunkle Jedi von einem gestrandeten Jedi namens Ky Narec ausgebildet worden, dieser aber während eines Gefechtes getötet worden war und sich die junge Frau daraufhin ihrer Rache hingebend selbst einen Namen als Kriegsherrin gemacht hatte. Mit vereinten Kräften schlugen sich Obi-Wan, Alpha und Osika bis zur Waffenkammer durch, wo der Jedi-Meister neben seinem eigenen Lichtschwert auch das Ky Narecs fand und an sich nahm. An der Landeplattform angekommen wurde die Gruppe letztendlich von Ventress eingeholt und sofort entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihr und Obi-Wan, während Alpha bereits den dort gelandeten Ginivex-Jäger startklar machte. Nach einem kurzem heftigen Kampf konnte Obi-Wan jedoch an Bord gehen und ließ eine über den Verlust des Lichtschwerts ihres Meisters tief betrübte Asajj Ventress zurück. thumb|left|Das Rettungsteam auf [[Riflor.]] Während Obi-Wan und Alpha durch den Hyperraum reisten, empfing Anakin wiederholt Visionen von seinem Meister. Allerdings zeigte sich Ki-Adi-Mundi, in dessen Obhut er den Rest seiner Ausbildung nach Obi-Wans vermeintlichem Tod verbringen sollte, wenig beeindruckt davon und ermahnte den Padawan, sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren, doch Anakin war fest vom Überleben seines Meisters überzeugt. Kurz darauf entbrannte die Schlacht von Varonat, in der Anakin zusammen mit Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia und Plo Koon die Raumstreitkräfte der Republik gegen Piraten in den Kampf führte. Während des Angriffs empfing Anakin abermals eine Vision, die ihm zeigte, wie sein Meister und Alpha auf einem Planeten abstürzten. Tatsächlich waren beide von Vulture-Droiden verfolgt bis nach Riflor geflohen, wo jedoch der Ginivex-Jäger immer stärker beschädigt wurde und die Flüchtenden – trotz Alphas Skepsis bezüglich der Sinnhaftigkeit – so zu einer Notlandung auf dem nahen Planeten zwang. Nach der Landung mussten sie sich jedoch sofort einigen aggressiven Angreifern erwehren, doch wegen einiger wehrloser einheimischer Advozsec kurz darauf den Kampf einstellen. Währenddessen konnte Anakin die Meister von der Richtigkeit seiner Vision überzeugen und unternahm zusammen mit Ki-Adi geleitet von der Macht einen Hyperraumsprung in Richtung Riflor. Dort sahen sich Obi-Wan und Alpha schon einer ausweglosen Situation gegenüber, als ihre Angreifer ihrerseits von einigen Kopfgeldjägern niedergeschossen wurden. Daraufhin nahmen auch der Jedi und der Klonkrieger wieder den Kampf auf, um die Kopfgeldjäger abzuwehren, doch Obi-Wan hatte bereits durch die Macht gespürt, dass baldige Hilfe nahte. Aus diesem Grund lotste der Jedi-Meister ihre Verfolger in Richtung des Landeplatzes von Anakin und Ki-Adi-Mundi, wo diese Obi-Wan und Alpha bald zur Hilfe kamen. Nach der erfolgreichen Ausschaltung aller Kopfgeldjäger dankte Obi-Wan seinem Padawan für sein Vertrauen in ihn und die Macht. Kurz darauf erreichten auch Adi Gallia und Plo Koon an Bord ihres Acclamator-Kreuzers den Planeten Riflor, woraufhin sich alle auf den Rückweg Coruscant machten. Alpha jedoch wurde sollte im Anschluss an die Mission nach Kamino versetzt werden, um dort das ARC-Trooper Training für eine neue Generation Klone zu koordinieren. Er und Kenobi äußerten nochmals ihre gegenseitige Wertschätzung, da sich ihre Wege bald vorerst trennen würden. thumb|right|[[Yoda ist hocherfreut über Obi-Wans Rückkehr.]] Als die Jedi einige Tage später auf Coruscant ankamen, machte sich Meister Yoda gerade bereit für einen Einsatz auf Thustra, um die dortigen Truppen zu verstärken. Kurz vor seinem Abflug wurde der alte Jedi von Obi-Wan aufgesucht, um über die vergangenen Wochen und die Zukunft Anakins zu sprechen. Zunächst aber äußerte Yoda seine Freude über die heile Rückkehr Obi-Wans und lobte ihn für seine Erfolge als Jedi. Doch Obi-Wan machte sich Sorgen über Anakins Zukunft, da seine lange Abwesenheit in ihm den Wunsch nach Unabhängigkeit geweckt hatte. Yoda beruhigte Obi-Wan jedoch, indem er ihm erklärte, dass er auf seine und die Fähigkeiten seines Padawans vertrauen sollte sowie den Hinweis darauf, stets den Idealen der Jedi treu zu bleiben, was angesichts der Schrecken des Krieges nicht immer einfach sein würde. Kurz vor dem Anbordgehen, beantwortete Yoda noch Obi-Wans Frage nach dem weiteren Vorgehen damit, dass die Jedi auch weiterhin dem Willen der Macht folgen sollen und werden. Mission nach Zaadja thumb|left|Obi-Wan, [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin und Tohno beobachten die Droidenfabrik auf Zaadja.]] Obi-Wans nächste Mission führte ihn und Anakin auf den Planeten Zaadja, auf dem die Separatisten eine neue geonosianische Droidenfabrik errichtet hatten, welche es nun zu zerstören galt. Zusammen mit Meister und Padawan reiste auch die Jedi Tohno mit nach Zaadja, da sie eine Spezialistin im Infiltrieren feindlicher Gebäude war. Anakin zeigte sich überaus besorgt über den Einsatz der jungen Jedi, da sie ihn an den Verlust so vieler Meister und an seine eigene Situation zur Zeit der Schlacht von Jabiim erinnerte. Darauf wurde er allerdings von Obi-Wan beruhigt und darauf hingewiesen, dass der Krieg von jedem viel verlangt und dass er deshalb auf seine eigenen und die Fähigkeiten seiner Gefährten vertrauen sollte, wie es Meister Yoda Obi-Wan kurz nach seiner Rückkehr bereits erklärt hatte. Kurz darauf begaben sich die drei Jedi auf eine Aufklärungsmission nahe der Droidenfabrik, um die Lage einschätzen zu können. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass die Fabrik wie erwartet von Droiden gesichert wurde, was einen Frontalangriff in einem Desaster würde enden lassen. Aus diesem Grund musste nun der Alternativplan ausgeführt werden: Meisterin Tohno sollte die Gebäude infiltrieren und die Verteidigung von innen heraus ausschalten. Anakin zeigte sich empört über diesen Plan, doch Obi-Wan und Tohno erklärten ihm, dass dies bereits vor dem Aufbruch von Coruscant beschlossen und vom Rat gebilligt worden war. Während sich Tohno daraufhin in den Komplex schlich, inszenierten Obi-Wan, Anakin und ihre Klontruppen ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Separatisten zu binden. Im Inneren traf Tohno jedoch bald auf einige Schwierigkeiten und erkannte, dass sie die Fabrik nicht mehr lebend verlassen können würde. Obi-Wan akzeptierte diese Nachricht stillschweigend, Anakin allerdings wollte dies nicht hinnehmen und unternahm mit einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot einen Rettungsversuch, den er aufgrund des gegnerischen Sperrfeuers und den Bitten seines Meisters und Tohnos jedoch abbrach. Kurz darauf gelangte die junge Jedi an zu den Energiegeneratoren und brachte diese zur Explosion, woraufhin der Komplex in sich zusammenstürzte und auch Tohno unter sich begrub. Aufgrund von Anakins Niedergeschlagenheit nach dem Abschluss der Mission lobte Obi-Wan seinen Padawan für seine Vernunft und versicherte ihm, dass ihn selbst der Verlust Tohnos und jedes anderen Lebens in diesem Krieg genauso schmerzte wie Anakin, weshalb es ihre Pflicht sei, die Opfer ihrer Freunde durch das Festhalten an den Jedi-Idealen auch über den Tod hinaus zu ehren und in Erinnerung zu behalten. Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Merson Piraten thumb|right|Obi-Wan im Kampf gegen die [[Merson Piraten.]] Kurze Zeit später befand sich Obi-Wan auf einer Reise nach Alderaan, die er zur Kostensenkung auf einem Vergnügungskreuzer antrat. Während des Fluges bot ihm der ebenfalls an Bord befindliche Kleinkriminelle Augustus Tryll ein Getränk aus seiner illegalen Fermentationsmaschine an, das der Jedi-Ritter allerdings dankend ablehnte. Nachdem er sich und den Droiden 68-RKO vor dem Angriff eines betrunkenen Mitreisenden gerettet hatte, zog sich der Jedi zusammen mit seinem neuen Reisegefährten in die Kabine zurück, um sich ungestört mit dem Droiden unterhalten zu können. Dieser war ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Alderaan, wo er in den Dienst von Senator Bail Organa treten sollte. Nach einigen Stunden wurde Obi-Wan auf Bitten von Captain Quasar auf die Brücke gerufen, da sich Probleme beim Durchqueren des Merson Asteroidengürtels anbahnten. Aufgrund der Beschaffenheit dieser Region der Galaxis und der Aggressivität der einheimischen Piraten war die Überwindung dieses Reiseabschnitts nur möglich, indem weitgehend alle Systeme des Kreuzers deaktiviert wurden und das Schiff die erforderliche Strecke durch Driften zurücklegte, um wieder in den Hyperraum springen zu können. Doch durch ein Signal von innerhalb des Kreuzers waren die Piraten auf die Reisenden aufmerksam geworden und zwangen den Captain des nur mit zwei Energiekanonen bewaffneten Schiffs Obi-Wan Kenobi um Hilfe zu bitten. Tatsächlich gelang dem Jedi-Ritter die Neutralisierung von vier gegnerischen Schiffen, indem er diese in eine Falle lockte und unter der Führung der Macht zielgerichtet ausschaltete. Anschließend musste Obi-Wan die aufgebrachten Passagiere beruhigen, die nun Augustus Tryll für den Angriff der Piraten verantwortlich machte und auch Obi-Wan der Mittäterschaft beschuldigte. Nachdem der Jedi jedoch Trylls Fermentationsmaschine zerstört hatte, die ohne das Wissen ihres Besitzers die verräterischen Signale aussendete, konnte der Kreuzer unbehelligt von weiteren Angriffen den Asteroidengürtel hinter sich bringen. Daraufhin dankte Tryll Obi-Wan für seine Rettung, der sich allerdings mit 68-RKO schnell wieder in ihre Kabine zurückzog, um den Rest der Reise und das unterbrochene Gespräch in Ruhe beenden zu können. Später war die Geschichte von RKO an Bail Organa weitergegeben worden, sodass auch seine Tochter Leia um die Geschehnisse wusste und im Jahr 0 NSY ihren Freunden Han Solo und Luke Skywalker erzählen konnte. Freundschaftsbande unter Belastung [[Bild:Kampf-Titavian.jpg|thumb|left|Schwertkampf auf der Titavian IV.]] Während der Verhandlungen mit der Heimatflotte Rendilis, sich der GAR anzuschließen, erreichte die republikanischen Truppen ein Jedi-Notruf aus der Nähe des Planeten Mycroft. Daraufhin machte sich Obi-Wan sofort auf den Weg dorthin, um sich mit dem zoologischen Forschungsschiff Titavian IV zu treffen, das den Notruf ausgesendet hatte. Dort angekommen erkannte er schnell den schlechten Zustand des Schiffes und setzte eine entsprechende Botschaft nach Coruscant ab, um bewusst zu vermeiden, Anakin bei Rendili zu beunruhigen und zu einer sofortigen Reise nach Mycroft zu veranlassen. An Bord der Titavian IV fand der Jedi-Meister die meisten Spezimen zwar unversehrt vor, die Crew jedoch war getötet worden. Die Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen zeigten ihm, dass Quinlan Vos, der derzeit noch immer als Verräter am Jedi-Orden galt, von Droiden verfolgt das Schiff durchquerte und die Crew seinen Verfolgern zum Opfer gefallen war. Trotz der vermeintlich schlechten Taten Quinlans im Verlauf des Krieges vertraute Obi-Wan auf seine Instinkte sowie die Lebendige Macht und suchte seinen alten Freund, den er bald von Angriffsdroiden umzingelt fand. Über Quinlans Gesinnung diskutierend kämpften sich die beiden Jedi vor den Droiden bis zu einem tiefen Wasserbecken durch, in das sie von einer Explosion geschleudert wurden. Vos hatte hierbei das Bewusstsein verloren und nur Obi-Wans Einsatz brachte sie beide vorerst in Sicherheit vor den Droiden. Während der anschließenden Verschnaufpause erinnerten sich die beiden Jedi an ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf Ragoon VI und wie Obi-Wan damals schon fast vergeblich versucht hatte, dem Kiffar das Leben zu retten. Daraufhin erklärte Quinlan seinem Freund über den Kampf mit Aayla Secura auf Honoghr und was er dabei empfunden hatte. Obi-Wan versicherte ihm daraufhin seine Unterstützung und sprach ihm eine Art „Ehrenschuld“ und damit einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Hangar des Schiffes wurden die von einigen Morp-Droiden verfolgt, die sie direkt in die Arme von Asajj Ventress und Tol Skorr führten, mit denen sich die beiden einen heftigen Lichtschwertkampf lieferten. thumb|right|[[Ventress greift Obi-Wan mit einem Rancor an.]] Während sich Quinlan mit Skorr beschäftigte, kämpfte Obi-Wan erneut gegen Ventress, mit der er sich erneut ein Wortgefecht lieferte, um sie von einer Rückkehr ins Licht zu überzeugen. Doch Ventress ließ sich nicht von ihrem Pfad abbringen und attackierte den Jedi-Meister weiterhin, woraufhin dieser sich dazu gezwungen sah, einen Rancor zu befreien und auf Asajj zu hetzen. Daraufhin konnte Obi-Wan auch Vos zur Hilfe kommen, der von Skorr kalt erwischt worden war. Die beiden zogen sich schnell zum Hangar zurück, in dem Obi-Wans Delta-7 Sternjäger stand, den sie daraufhin zur Flucht nutzen wollten. Allerdings machte es die Tatsache, dass dies ein Ein-Mann-Jäger war vonnöten, dass sie auch Quinlans Schiff Skorp-Ion nutzen mussten. Während Obi-Wan an Bord der Titavian IV blieb, nutzte Vos den Delta-7 um in den anderen Schiffshangar zu gelangen. Ventress hatte inzwischen den Rancor ähnlich einer Nachtschwester mittels der Macht gebändigt und ließ ihn nun ihrerseits Obi-Wan angreifen. Im Verlauf des folgenden Kampfes, der abermals ein scharfes Wortgefecht zwischen den Kontrahenten beinhaltete, war Kenobi dazu gezwungen, den Rancor mit seinem Lichtschwert zu töten und konnte kurz darauf mit Hilfe von Quinlan Vos, der inzwischen die Skorp-Ion zurückerlangt hatte, von der Titavian IV in Richtung Rendili fliehen. Dort angekommen wurde Vos trotz Obi-Wans Bürgschaft von Saesee Tiin in Haft genommen. thumb|left|Obi-Wan und [[Quinlan Vos retten die Gefangenen.]] Die Lage der Verhandlungen hatte sich inzwischen zugespitzt und einige Abtrünnige der Heimatflotte hatten Plo Koon und Captain Jan Dodonna als Geiseln genommen. Während des folgenden Angriffs der Separatisten wurde Quinlan für die Zeit des Gefechts aus der Haft entlassen, sodass er zusammen mit Obi-Wan einen Rettungsversuch unternehmen konnte. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang den langjährigen Freunden die Infiltration des Dreadnaught-Kreuzers Mersel Kebir, an Bord dessen sie schnell die Gefangenen befreien und die meuternden Crewmitglieder ausschalten konnten. Nach dem siegreichen Ende der Schlacht wurde Quinlan jedoch erneut verhaftet, um auf Coruscant dem Jedi-Rat vorgeführt zu werden, vor dem er mit der Unterstützung Tholmes und Obi-Wans seine Handlungen als verdeckter Ermittler in den Reihen Dookus aufklären und von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen werden konnte. Meister und Schüler Etwa fünf Monate nach Kriegsbeginn wurde Obi-Wan Kenobi in Anbetracht seiner Verdienste als Ritter und vor allem in der turbulenten ersten Phase des Krieges zum Jedi-Meister ernannt. Darüber hinaus bot man ihm einen Sitz im Hohen Rat der Jedi an, den Obi-Wan dankend annahm und somit Nachfolger von Depa Billaba in diesem Gremium wurde. Trotz der vergangenen Zeit seit dem Sieg General Grievous' über fünf Jedi auf Hypori sorgte dieses beunruhigende Ereignis auch am Ende des Jahres 22 VSY noch immer für erhitzte Diskussionen im Jedi-Rat. Der Unterhändler Der Schatten der Malevolence Die Suche nach Ventress thumb|right|Obi-Wan im Kampf mit [[Xist.]] Obwohl sowohl Anakin als auch Obi-Wan eine Urlaubszeit verschafft wurde, konnte der Jedi-Meister seine Freizeit nicht genießen. Den Grund für seine Ruhelosigkeit stellte das Verschwinden von Asajj Ventress nach ihrem Kampf mit Anakin dar, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Deshalb erbat er von Meister Yoda die Genehmigung zu einer Mission nach Trigalis, wo er der Verbindung der Schwarzen Sonne mit den Separatisten nachgehen wollte. Auf dem von Piraten und Schmugglern bevölkerten Planeten traf er sich mit Aayla Secura, die auf ihrer eigenen Mission bereits einige Information für Obi-Wan zusammengestellt hatte und ihn vor der Gefährlichkeit des ansässigen Vigos Xist warnte. Allerdings drang er daraufhin ohne die Hilfe Aaylas in den Palast der Schwarzen Sonne ein, um den Falleen nach dem Verbleib Asajj Ventress' zu befragen, deren Spur er bereits über mehr als drei Stationen gefolgt war. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf, den Obi-Wan für sich entscheiden konnte, teilte Xist ihm bei einem Glas Wein bereitwillig die Informationen über Dookus Attentäterin mit, die ihm in letzter Zeit zu Ohren gekommen waren. Demnach sollte ihre nächste Zielperson eine wohlhabende Corellianerin namens Drama Korr sein, die sich derzeit auf dem Weg nach Maramere befand. Nachdem er den Jedi-Rat von seinen Fortschritten informiert hatte, machte sich der völlig ausgelaugte Jedi-Meister mit Aayla Securas Sternjäger auf den Weg nach Naboo, um Anakin um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser zeigte sich jedoch überhaupt nicht begeistert und warf seinem Meister vor, von Ventress besessen zu sein und einem Geist nachzujagen. Als Obi-Wan jedoch von dem geplanten Attentat auf Drama Korr berichtete, überredete schließlich Padmé Anakin dazu, seinem Meister zu helfen. thumb|left|Obi-Wan kämpft sich zum Hangar durch. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden im Maramere-System gewartet hatten, erreichte schließlich das corellianische Schiff den Orbit des Planeten. Schnell mussten die Jedi nach ihrer Landung feststellen, dass die komplette Crew von Kampfdroiden getötet worden war. Auf der Brücke sahen sie sich schließlich einmal mehr mehr dem Kopfgeldjäger Durge gegenüber, der die Jedi zunächst mittels eines Thermaldetonators in einen Hinterhalt lockte und daraufhin direkt angriff. Während des folgenden Kampfs wurde Obi-Wan klar, dass man ihn von vorneherein betrogen hatte und man ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte. Da Durge das Schiff mit Sprengsätze vermint hatte, musste Anakin den Gen'Dai beschäftigen, sodass Obi-Wan sich auf die Suche nach Durges Shuttle machen konnte, dessen Logbücher möglicherweise Hinweise auf Dookus oder Ventress' Aufenthaltsort enthielten. Auf dem Weg zum Hangar musste sich Obi-Wan auch mit einigen Droiden auseinandersetzen, an seinem Ziel angekommen fand er jedoch einen Navigationsdroiden, dessen Kopf er kurzerhand demontierte und mit sich nahm. In der Zwischenzeit war es Anakin gelungen, Durge in eine Rettungskapsel zu sperren und in die Sonne von Maramere zu schießen. Daraufhin mussten sich die beiden Jedi beeilen, um rechtzeitig das explodierende Schiff verlassen zu können. Allerdings sahen sie sich kurz nach dem Start einigen angreifenden Vulture-Droiden gegenüber, deren Angriff sie jedoch durch das Eintreffen der Verstärkung – bestehend aus dem ''Venator''-Kreuzer Intervention und einer ARC-170-Staffel unter dem Kommando von Alpha-17 – unbeschadet überstanden. Auf dem Schiff unter dem Kommando von Senator Bail Organa stellten die Jedi durch die Analyse des Navigationsdroiden fest, dass Durge einige Tage zuvor einen Agenten der Separatisten auf Boz Pity abgesetzt hatte. Während der kommenden Tage stieg Obi-Wans Frustration weiterhin an, weshalb ihn Anakin zu einem Übungskampf aufforderte, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Kurz darauf traf Mace Windu mit einigen anderen Jedi-Meistern ein, die sich derzeit im Äußeren Rand aufhielten. Gemeinsam mit Soon Baytes, Adi Gallia, A'Sharad Hett, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi und Agen Kolar konzipierten Mace, Obi-Wan und Anakin den Angriff auf Boz Pity, der schließlich vorsah, hinter der separatistischen Blockade aus dem Hyperraum auszutreten, die feindlichen Schiffe in einen Kampf zu verwickeln und mit einem Angriffsteam auf dem Planeten zu landen. Durch die gemeinsame Konzentration aller Jedi an Bord gelang Anakin das riskante Manöver und das Absetzen der Sternjäger, wobei er allerdings eine Bruchlandung auf Boz Pity nicht verhindern konnte. thumb|right|[[Asajj Ventress kurz vor ihrem vermeintlichen Tod.]] Während die Jedi-Ritter und Klonkrieger die Separatistenstreitkräfte und General Grievous angriffen, schlich sich Obi-Wan in das Innere des nahen Komplexes, wo er Asajj Ventress schließlich in einem Bacta-Tank vorfand. Dort wurde der Jedi-Meister bereits von Dooku erwartet, mit dem Obi-Wan über Ventress wahres Inneres stritt. Dooku hielt sie für von Zorn und Hass verdorben, Obi-Wan dagegen führte ihre äußere Boshaftigkeit einzig auf ihre Furcht und Verzweiflung zurück. Unvermittelt erwachte Ventress in ihrem Bacta-Tank, den sie daraufhin sprengte und voller Wut auf Obi-Wan losging. In der Schlacht draußen waren Soon Baytes und Adi Gallia bereits General Grievous zum Opfer gefallen und Alpha schwer verletzt worden, als Anakin und Kit Fisto beobachten, wie Obi-Wan aus dem Gebäude geschleudert wurde, gefolgt von Ventress. Als sich Anakin auf seine Rivalin stürzen wollte, hielt ihn Obi-Wan jedoch zurück und versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Dooku sie nur betrogen hatte. Inzwischen hatte dieser Mace Windu kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt und organisierte den Rückzug. Ventress wollte ebenfalls zu ihrem Meister stoßen, doch da sie seiner Meinung nach versagt hatte, ließ er sie mit einem Blaster niederstrecken. Obi-Wan eilte ihr daraufhin zur Hilfe, wobei er Anakin seine Sorgen darüber mitteilte, dass aus dem Jungen von Tatooine ebenfalls etwas ähnliches wie Ventress hätte werden können, wäre er von einem Sith-Lord entdeckt worden anstatt von Qui-Gon Jinn. In einem letzten Versuch, auf Obi-Wan loszugehen, ergriff die Attentäterin ein spitzes Stück Metall, wurde jedoch von Anakin aus einem Reflex heraus mit dem Lichtschwert niedergeschlagen und augenscheinlich tödlich verwundet. Die beiden gestanden sich angesichts der Entwicklung der Situation gegenseitig ihre Fehler in letzter Zeit ein und versprachen, der Zukunft gemeinsam gegenüberzutreten. Ventress selbst war allerdings noch nicht tot und ermahnte Obi-Wan, dass sie Coruscant vor Dooku beschützen sollten. Dem über ihre letzten Worte verwunderten Jedi-Meister gestand Asajj schließlich ein, dass er sich möglicherweise doch nicht in ihr geirrt hatte. Daraufhin hüllte Obi-Wan sie in seine Robe und brachte sie zu den eintreffenden Rettungskräften der Republik, um sie nach Coruscant bringen und ihre eine angemessene Bestattung zukommen zu lassen. Die Jedi wussten jedoch nicht, dass Ventress mittels Sith-Meditationstechniken überlebt hatte und den medizinischen Transporter dazu genutzt hatte, um sich möglichst weit von jeglichem Kriegsgeschehen fortbringen zu lassen. thumb|left|Obi-Wan und Anakin auf [[Ruhe.]] Kurze Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr von Boz Pity und einer ausgiebigen Erholungsphase im Jedi-Tempel waren Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker bereits wieder im Einsatz auf dem Waldplaneten Ruhe. Beim Anflug auf Dookus Zitadelle wurde allerdings ihr Kanonenboot abgeschossen und musste im Dschungel notlanden. Nach einer kurzen Aufklärung entschlossen sich die Jedi, mit den Speederbikes zur Zitadelle vorzudringen, während die Klone das Schiff reparierten. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die vier Speeder von einer Patrouille angegriffen wurden, wobei die beiden Klone getötet und alle Maschinen zerstört wurden. Nun sahen sich die Jedi einem langen Fußmarsch zur Zitadelle gegenüber, auf dem sie sich über verschiedene Sachen unterhielten, unter anderem darüber, was sie nach dem Ende des Krieges mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollten. Nach einer Nacht unter freiem Himmel erreichten die beiden am nächsten Morgen die verlassen wirkende Zitadelle. Kurz nach dem Betreten des Gebäudes sahen sich Obi-Wan und Anakin einer Falle in Form unzähliger Kampfdroiden gegenüber, die sie bis zu einer Landeplattform trieben. Während des Angriffs von drei Droidekas verlor Obi-Wan sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte über den Rand der Plattform, konnte sich aber am Schott des inzwischen reparierten Kanonenbootes festhalten, dass ihnen genau in diesem Moment zur Hilfe kam. Zurück auf ihrem Kreuzer im Orbit des Planeten erhielten Obi-Wan und Anakin bereits ihren nächsten Auftrag vom Jedi-Rat: Sie wurden nach Cato Neimoidia beordert, wo sich Nute Gunray derzeit versteckt halten sollte. Obwohl Anakin sich unzufrieden über den Auftrag zeigte, waren sich beid Jedi sicher, dass sie zusammen ein unschlagbares Team waren. Die Zeit im Exil Rückzug und Ernüchterung Abenteuer mit Ferus Olin Zeit des Nachdenkens thumb|left|Die Truhe steht im Keller von [[Ben Kenobis Hütte.]] Während seiner Zeit im Exil auf Tatooine hatte Obi-Wan viel Zeit, um über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Jahre nachzudenken, was er unter anderem während seiner Meditationen oder den langen Spaziergängen durch die Wüstenlandschaft in der Nähe seiner Hütte machte. So verfasste er beispielsweise einige Texte, in denen er seinen Gedanken nachging und gefallener Freunde und Gegner gedachte. Zu den ersten Berichten, die der Jedi-Meister verfasste, gehörte eine Anleitung zur Konstruktion von Lichtschwertern und die Herstellung der dazu notwendigen Kristalle, da der Zugang zu den Höhlen auf Ilum sich für folgende Generationen von Jedi-Rittern unter Umständen schwierig gestalten könnte. Ein anderer dieser Berichte befasste sich mit Schülern der Dunklen Seite allgemein und Asajj Ventress im Besonderen, zu der Obi-Wan während der Gefechte der Klonkriege eine spezielle Beziehung aufgebaut hatte. Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung über Ventress' Lebensgeschichte und ihre Verführung zur Dunklen Seite durch den Tod ihres Meisters und später durch Dooku merkte Obi-Wan an, dass Ventress kurz vor ihrem scheinbaren Tod entgegen seiner Erwartungen nicht ihn und den Jedi-Orden verfluchte, sondern ihn vor einem möglichen Angriff auf Coruscant warnte und eingestand, dass er sich möglicherweise doch nicht in ihr geirrt habe. Entgegen seiner Erfahrungen mit Ventress habe Darth Vader nie Angst vor der Einsamkeit haben müssen, sondern sei ein mächtiger Jedi-Ritter gewesen, der mehrmals die Chance hatte, sich seine Fehler einzugestehen und daran zu wachsen. Da er diese Möglichkeiten letztendlich allerdings nicht wahrgenommen habe, sei der Ausgang des Duells auf Mustafar unausweichlich gewesen und seine Rückkehr als Cyborg stellte ihn auf eine ähnliche Stufe wie General Grievous. Obi-Wan war sich zwar bewusst, dass es möglicherweise ein Fehler war, Anakin nicht zu töten, doch gestand er ein, dass dies ihn selbst wahrscheinlich ebenfalls zur Dunklen Seite gezogen hätte. Mit dem Blick auf die Zukunft gerichtet – sowohl auf galaktischer Ebene als auch im Tagesgeschäft auf Tatooine – beschloss Obi-Wan, einige Pflanzensamen im Gedenken an Asajj Ventress zu pflanzen. Die Aufzeichnungen, die er in sein ledergebundenes Tagebuch eintrug, verstaute er später zusammen mit einigen anderen persönlichen Gegenständen in einer als einfache Holztruhe getarnten Sicherheitsbox, die über einen Fingerabdrucksensor und einen kleinen Sprengsatz gesichert war. Einzig er selbst und Luke Skywalker konnten die Kiste sicher öffnen, ohne den Sprengsatz auszulösen und den Inhalt zu vernichten. Jahre später nutzte Luke tatsächlich Obi-Wans Notizbuch im Jahr 3 NSY zur Konstruktion eines neuen Lichtschwerts und nach der Gründung des Jedi-Praxeums auf Yavin IV als Grundlage für den Unterricht neuer Jedi-Ritter.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Zusammentreffen mit A'Sharad Hett thumb|right|Duell im Wüstensand: [[A'Sharad Hett gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Einige Zeit nach Beginn der Großen Jedi-Säuberung kamen Obi-Wan Berichte zu Ohren, nach denen ein Zusammenschluss mehrerer Tusken-Räuber Klane einen blutigen Feldzug gegen die Siedler und Feuchtfarmer führten. Als sich die Angriffe der Feuchtfarm der Familie Lars näherten, sah sich der Jedi-Meister zum Einschreiten gezwungen. Unweit der Heimstätte stellte er die angreifenden Eingeborenen und konfrontierte somit A'Sharad Hett, dem nach Ergehen der Order 66 der Rückzug auf den Wüstenplaneten gelungen war. Dort kehrte er zu den Tusken zurück und schwang sich zu einem Kriegsherrn auf, der den Kriegern nun zu ihrem vermeintlichen Recht verhelfen und die okkupierten Gebiete zurückerobern wollte. Während der kurzen Konversation der beiden Jedi-Meister versuchte Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hett von der Falschheit seines Rachefeldzugs im Namen der Gerechtigkeit zu überzeugen, doch dieser sah inzwischen keinen Grund mehr für den Weg des Friedens, wie ihn die Jedi praktizierten. Entschlossen, die Siedler aus der Wüste zu vertreiben, zwang Hett Obi-Wan nun zu einem kurzen aber heftigen Lichtschwertkampf, wobei die Tusken-Krieger den Kampf ihres Häuptlings genau beobachteten. Obi-Wan beendete den Kampf, indem er Hett den rechten Arm abtrennte und die Maske vom Gesicht riss, was ihn gleichzeitig kampfunfähig machte und vor seinen Stammesmitgliedern entehrte, welche sich daraufhin zurückzogen. A'Sharad bat im Anschluss daran um den Tod, doch der Jedi-Meister im Exil verwehrte ihm dies. Stattdessen nahm er dem gefallenen Jedi das Versprechen ab, nie wieder nach Tatooine zurückzukehren und bei der Meditation über seine Missetaten auf den Weg der Hellen Seite zurückzufinden. Allerdings sollte sich Jahrzehnte später herausstellen, dass A'Sharad einen völlig anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte jedoch erneut für die Sicherheit Luke Skywalkers sorgen können. Unmittelbar nach dem Sieg über Endor erschien Obi-Wan Luke ein weiteres Mal. Er drängte seinen Schüler, zum Planeten Bakura zu gehen, um dort eine neue Bedrohung der Galaxis und der nun instabilen politischen Lage abzuwenden. Palpatine hatte mit den Ssi-ruuk, einer reptilischen Spezies aus den Unbekannten Regionen, einen Pakt geschlossen. Würde Luke nicht nach Bakura gehen, um den Vormarsch der Angreifer zu stoppen, würde sich dies zu einem immensen Desaster für alle Welten des Imperiums und der Allianz führen. Nachdem er Luke diese Nachricht überbracht hatte, verschwand Obi-Wan erneut in den Tiefen der Macht. Allerdings ließ sich Admiral Ackbar allein durch die Tatsache, dass die Warnung von General Kenobi stammte – vor dessen Leistungen in den Klonkriegen er großen Respekt hatte –, von ihrer Richtigkeit überzeugen und stellte eine kleine Angriffsflotte für die Intervention zusammen. Durch den Einsatz Lukes und seiner Freunde war es letztendlich möglich, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen und einen ersten Grundstein für die Re-Demokratisierung der Galaxis zu legen. Im Jahr 9 NSY erschien Obi-Wan Kenobi Luke ein letztes Mal im Traum. Er war gekommen, um seinem Schüler nun endgültig Lebewohl zu sagen, da dieser nun ein Jedi sei und die Macht stark in ihm. Der Jedi-Meister selbst würde nun allerdings weiter in die Tiefen der Macht eindringen, was eine weitere Kommunikation der beiden unmöglich machen würde. Eines Tages werde Luke ebenfalls dorthin kommen, aber bis dahin dürfe der junge Jedi nie vergessen, dass die Dunkle Seite immer noch präsent sei und er neue Verbündete finden würde. Er verabschiedete sich schließlich von seinem alten Schüler, den er „wie einen Sohn“ geliebt habe. Tatsächlich gründete Luke im Jahr 12 NSY einen neuen Jedi-Orden, wobei er sich zwar wiederholt den Rat seines alten Meisters herbeisehnte, jedoch meist selbst mit Weisheit und Nachsicht entschied und somit Obi-Wan Kenobis Beispiel folgte. Als Luke 18 Jahre später in der Macht um seine Frau Mara Jade und seinen ungeborenen Sohn kämpfte, glaubte er während des Kampfes Obi-Wans Stimme zu hören. Schließlich gelang es Luke, Frau und Kind zu retten, seinem Sohn gab er nach der Geburt den Namen Ben, um seinen ehemaligen Meister zu ehren. Er entschied sich bewusst gegen den eigentlichen Namen des Jedi „Obi-Wan“, um seinen Sohn nicht dazu zu drängen, später ebenfalls ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Ungefähr 100 Jahre später stand der Jedi-Orden erneut vor der Auslöschung. Ein neuer Sith-Lord mit dem Namen Darth Krayt hatte die Herrschaft über das Neue Galaktische Imperium an sich gerissen und für die Zerstörung der Jedi-Akademie auf Ossus gesorgt. Später bemühte er sich, einen Nachkommen Luke Skywalkers, Cade, für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen, wobei er ihm auch seine wahre Identität enthüllte und die Geschichte seines Falls zur Dunklen Seite erzählte. Dabei berichtete er Cade auch über seine Konfrontation mit Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine und dass er erst Jahre später erfahren habe, dass auf der Feuchtfarm unweit des Kampfplatzes Anakin Skywalkers Sohn und ein weitere Ahn Cades versteckt gewesen war. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Lichtschwert Beziehungen Qui-Gon Jinn Siri Tachi Anakin Skywalker Asajj Ventress Luke Skywalker Hinter den Kulissen Darsteller *Obi-Wan Kenobi wurde von Ewan McGregor (Episoden I bis III) und Sir Alec Guinness (Episoden IV bis VI) gespielt. Der von Ewan McGregor gespielte Kenobi wird im Deutschen von Philipp Moog gesprochen. Entstehung der Figur *Obi-Wan gehört zu einen der wenigen Charakteren, die in allen Filmen vorkommen, wenn auch in den letzten zwei Filmen nur als Geist. Trivia *Im Film Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes, der ebenfalls von George Lucas produziert wurde, beginnt die Handlung in einem Restaurant. Nach der überstürzten Flucht der von Harrison Ford dargestellten Hauptfigur erkennt man über dem Eingang des Gebäudes ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „CLUB OBI WAN“. thumb|right|Obi-Wan-Kenobi-Straße in Grabowiec, Polen. *Im April 2005 benannte die Stadtverwaltung von Grabowiec in Polen die Straße Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego nach dem berühmten Jedi. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Planet der Verräter'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi'' *''Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe)'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Verheißung'' Einzelnachweise Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan bg:Оби Уан Кеноби en:Obi-Wan Kenobi es:Obi-Wan Kenobi fr:Obi-Wan Kenobi hu:Obi-Wan Kenobi it:Obi-Wan Kenobi nl:Obi-Wan Kenobi no:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pt:Obi-Wan Kenobi ru:Оби-Ван Кеноби fi:Obi-Wan Kenobi sv:Obi-Wan Kenobi